Synthesis of cornigerine, a minor alkaloid present in Colchicum autumnale has been succeeded and the original structure revised. It is 2,3-methylene-dioxy- 2,3-didemethoxycolchicine. Novel N-deacetyl-N-acyl-colchicine derivatives have been made. Deacetamidocolchicines are definitly not very active in the in vivo screen. The position of the double bond in dehydrodeacetamidocolchicines could be assigned to the 5,6-position.